1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power consumption calculation apparatus, a power consumption calculation method, and a state transition data generation method, and in particular to, the power consumption calculation apparatus, the power consumption calculation method, and the state transition data generation method, which calculate power consumption of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, manufacturers and consumers have become more environmentally oriented and concerned more about energy savings, and awareness of the environment or the energy savings has been improved regarding an image forming apparatus (hereinafter, called “device”) such as a printer, a copier, or a multi-functional apparatus. For example, a device of lower power consumption is preferable on the market. Information concerning the power consumption of devices of major manufacturers is openly published, and is used as important information by consumers to choose a device to purchase. In addition, even after purchasing a device, a user of the device tends to be concerned about the power consumption of the purchased device at his/her office.
Conventionally, in order to comprehend the power consumption in an actual operation environment of the device, it is required to actually connect a power meter to the device to measure, except for a tenant building which centrally manages power of the entire office.
However, at offices installing a plurality of devices, it is impractical to connect a power meter to each of the devices, and it is not practical due to expense.